La plus belle façon de mourir
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Eggsy redécouvre avec plaisir certaines choses oubliées. PWP, Dom/Sub. [Participation au Challenge de septembre du Collectif NONAME.]


**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages du film Kingsman ne m'appartient, évidemment. Ni Colin Firth. Ni Taron Egerton…

 **Genre** : Romance. PWP. Absolument pas une deathfic ^^.

 **Rating** : M et justifié ! On est dans un PWP avec du Dom/Sub. Sincèrement, passez votre chemin si n'aimez pas ça et si vous n'avez pas l'âge. ;)

 **Thème du challenge** : "Tu seras ma perte » proposé par **Ongi**.

 **Note :** Voilà ma participation au challenge du mois d'Octobre du Collectif NoName qui encourage les lecteurs et les auteurs à se réunir pour écrire, lire et partager des fanfictions. Une des consignes est de dire ce qu'on aime chez nos lecteurs. Pour ma part, c'est l'échange qui se crée autour d'une histoire que j'ai aimé écrire et que je veux partager. J'aime également les critiques constructives que je peux avoir et qui me servent à avancer, à m'améliorer. J'aime enfin lorsque les lecteurs deviennent des ami(e)s et ça, c'est le plus beau.

 **Remerciements** : à SomeCoolName pour… eh bien, tout. Ses défis, ses surprises, ses commentaires de relecture, sa présence quotidiennement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eggsy entre chez lui comme il le peut, un carton encombrant dans les mains. JB l'a entendu et est dans ses pieds, lui faisant une véritable fête. La porte claque fort, faisant trembler le miroir de l'entrée et grimacer le jeune homme. Harry va encore l'engueuler à coup sûr. Il attend qu'il apparaisse avec son air sévère. Mais rien. L'agent soupire, soulagé, et laisse un sourire diabolique s'étendre sur son visage. Il adore surprendre Harry et il va s'atteler à la tâche de suite.

Il pose le carton dans le salon, le cale dans un coin pour s'en occuper plus tard et retourne dans le hall. Il enlève sa veste de costume, l'accroche dans la penderie à côté de celle d'Harry et en profite pour caresser le tissu noble et soyeux qui porte encore l'odeur de son mentor. Il lâche ses lunettes sur la commode, y enferme son holster avec ses deux flingues, dégage ses chaussures qu'il range à la va-vite et monte à l'étage où il sait qu'il va trouver son amant en plein travail dans son bureau.

Et c'est le cas. Harry Hart, agent gradé de l'agence d'espionnage internationale Kingsman, est penché sur une liasse épaisse de papier. Eggsy se cale contre la porte, croise les bras et admire son amant. Chaque trait de son visage est concentré sur ce qu'il est en train de lire. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, laissant apparaître de fines rides aux coins de ses yeux et sur son front. Une de ses mains joue une musique inventée, que lui seul semble entendre et qui l'aide à enregistrer les données importantes. Mais, ce qu'Eggsy préfère, c'est cette bouche fine, bien dessinée dont les lèvres sont maintenant serrées à cause de l'intense réflexion et qu'il aime habituellement sur lui, embrassant et mordant.

« Comment va ta mère ? »

Eggsy sursaute. Harry n'a pas bougé mais semble lui avoir parlé.

« Quoi ?

\- _Comment_ , Eggsy. On ne dit pas _quoi_ on dit _comment_. Je te demandais des nouvelles de la santé de ta mère. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry a lâché son dossier et son regard est venu trouver celui d'Eggsy qui respire, bizarrement, beaucoup mieux. Il lui a manqué, il lui manque toujours. Harry est habillé de vêtements confortables – enfin, confortables selon Harry Hart soit un chandail en laine grise sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon de ville gris. Les deux premiers boutons sont ouverts et la clavicule découverte excite Eggsy qui s'approche, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard, ce qui amuse Galahad.

« Elle va bien. Daisy aussi. J'ai récupéré des trucs dans mon ancienne chambre pour que Daisy puisse la prendre. Ça grandit trop vite ces petites bêtes là, c'est incroyable. »

Il s'insère dans l'espace entre le bureau et Harry, rassemble les feuilles, les accrochent avec le trombone qui traine pour ensuite les ranger dans le tiroir toujours ouvert. Pendant sa manœuvre, Harry s'est légèrement reculé et contemple son amant ranger son bureau, ses yeux fixés notamment sur le pantalon sombre qui moule parfaitement la chute de rein athlétique de sa recrue.

Eggsy se retourne et se hisse sur la table dans une position dont la sensualité coupe momentanément le souffle de Galahad. Le jeune homme, jambes ouvertes, défait légèrement sa cravate rayée, celle qu'Harry lui a offerte avec son premier costume. Il tend sa jambe droite, la cale dans l'accoudoir du siège où se trouve son mentor et le tire vers lui. Les mains d'Harry se place automatiquement sur Eggsy : il baisse la chaussette noire et caresse sa cheville, griffant la peau qu'il sait sensible. Eggsy grogne, ferme les yeux. Il ne lui en faut pas plus.

Alors, il se penche et sa bouche trouve la sienne, mordant les lèvres offertes, aspirant le souffle erratique de son mentor qui agrippe sa taille. Eggsy s'appuie plus sur le bureau et oblige Harry à se lever. Il le place entre ses cuisses, caressant tout ce qui est à porter de ses mains impatientes. Il le débarrasse de son gilet qui atterrit à terre, arrache les boutons de la chemise blanche. Pour montrer son désaccord, Harry mord la lèvre d'Eggsy qui pousse un gémissement affolant. Une de ses mains passe sur le torse toujours musclé malgré les années, effleure la ligne de poils alors que son autre main fouille sa poche.

Un sourire insolent s'affiche sur son visage lorsqu'il arrive à récupérer ce qui le fait bander depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé dans son ancienne chambre. Triomphant, il sort un anneau et le présente à Harry. L'espion lâche la bouche de son amant et se recule pour voir ce qu'Eggsy lui présente. C'est un cockring en silicone noir, assez large. Un sourcil savamment levé, il interroge du regard le plus jeune qui ose lui répondre avec un rictus impétueux.

« J'ai trouvé ça chez ma mère, dans mes anciennes affaires. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'utiliser.

\- Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

\- Je te connais, Harry, susurre Eggsy. Si la possibilité de me prendre plus longtemps t'est donnée, tu ne diras jamais non. »

Harry approuve d'un signe de tête. Sa bouche s'approche de la main du plus jeune : il suce le poignet que laisse apparaître la chemise, sa langue remonte le long des doigts fins et habiles. Le regard planté dans celui si bleu d'Eggsy, Harry prend entre ses lèvres le cockring afin de le lubrifier. Le jeune homme n'en revient pas, son souffle se coupe. D'un regard vers le bas, il lui ordonne de s'occuper de lui. Eggsy s'exécute et dégrafe lentement les boutons de nacre, tire sur le caleçon de soie et sort le sexe en train de durcir, de Harry qui grogne, la tête dans les cheveux châtains du plus jeune, son souffle faisant dresser les petits cheveux sur la nuque blanche. Eggsy se reprend, effleure légèrement le frein alors que son mentor sort l'anneau de sa bouche et le place autour de son propre membre.

Harry stoppe l'étreinte. Il ôte son pantalon, baisse son caleçon puis enlève sa chemise dont la boutonnière n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Eggsy n'a toujours pas repris un rythme cardiaque régulier et est de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon ajusté. Son regard capte à nouveau celui d'Harry qui se rassoit, nu, dans son fauteuil de bureau. Le sexe tendu où brille à sa base le cockring est un appel à la luxure. Harry appuie ses bras sur les accoudoirs matelassés, prenant une position qui réussit l'exploit d'être à la fois sophistiquée et décontractée, un sourire espiègle illuminant ses traits.

« Maintenant que j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, Eggsy, puis-je avoir ce que, moi, je souhaite ? »

Eggsy descend de la table le souffle court et s'avance devant son mentor en frissonnant. Il a tendance à oublier l'effet que son partenaire lui fait ainsi que sa capacité à reprendre toujours le dessus lors de leur partie de sexe.

La question résonne encore dans ses oreilles. Il aime quand Harry prend ce ton–là : la voix est grave, puissante, elle ordonne de faire plus qu'elle ne demande et Eggsy perd toute sa volonté à cet instant précis. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'Harry s'occupe de lui, qu'il le guide et le commande afin que tous les deux puissent trouver leur plaisir.

Il est à lui, entièrement.

« Enlève ton pantalon »

Et Eggsy s'exécute. Lentement, il s'attaque à sa ceinture, tire la bande en cuir des passants et la laisse tomber à terre. Harry a les yeux fixés sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Le jeune homme, dans un gémissement, défait un à un les boutons, se touchant au passage. Il accélère, le désir prenant le dessus sur l'envie de frustrer son amant. Il descend son vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles, emportant dans sa précipitation son caleçon. Il s'extrait de l'amas de fringues, se débarrasse de ses chaussettes. Du pied, il envoie valser le tout dans un coin du bureau. Il se replace devant son mentor et commence à défaire sa chemise lorsqu'une des mains d'Harry l'arrête, ses doigts se refermant fermement sur son poignet.

Harry se lève et avance, obligeant Eggsy à retrouver sa place contre le bureau. Il grimpe une nouvelle fois sur le meuble, ses fesses directement contre le bois. Son amant l'oblige à s'allonger et tire sur ses cuisses afin que sa chute de rein soit accessible. Harry se penche sur lui. Il embrasse délicatement son membre tendu puis frotte sa joue contre. Eggsy murmure le prénom de son amant.

Harry se relève et commence à déboutonner la chemise blanche, alternant les caresses et les pressions plus fortes sur la musculature développée. C'est ce qu'il apprécie énormément chez Eggsy, cette puissance apparente que chacun peut voir mais qui contraste tellement avec son envie d'obéir à tout ce qu'Harry peut dire. Pour les autres, il est un jeune homme fort et loyal alors que pour lui, il est un amant docile, inventif et spontané qui accepte tout ce qu'Harry lui donne. Et c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

Il écarte les pans de la chemise, dévoilant un torse d'albâtre où des tâches rouges, traces de leurs précédents ébats, sont encore visibles. Cela excite Harry qui ajoute de nouvelles marques sur la peau du jeune homme dont les yeux sont fermés et dont la bouche, habituellement si charnue, est pincée afin de retenir ses gémissments. Il bouge, essayant d'obtenir plus des lèvres et des mains si adroites. Harry le tire de nouveau vers le bord du bureau de façon brusque. Il se relève et regarde sévèrement sa recrue. Comprenant le message, Eggsy ouvre un peu plus les cuisses afin de caler ses pieds autour de la table et s'empêcher de bouger.

Satisfait, Harry défait la cravate en soie. Eggsy sent le tissu délicat passer sous sa nuque, chatouillant ses cheveux, le faisant ainsi frissonner jusqu'à la pointe des orteils qu'il enfonce plus dans le bois. L'espion lui fait un petit signe afin qu'il se soulève. Le jeune homme s'appuie sur ses avant-bras et Harry lui recouvre les yeux avec la cravate qu'il serre fort sur son crâne. Le sexe d'Eggsy tressaute et approuve. Il sent qu'on veut lui enlever sa chemise alors il tente d'aider Harry mais celui-ci le repousse. Harry fait le tour du bureau, se place au niveau de la tête de son amant. Tout en l'embrassant avidement, il remonte l'étoffe blanche le long des bras d'Eggsy jusqu'à entraver ses poignets puis attache la chemise à l'un des pieds de la table.

Eggsy ne respire plus. La situation lui échappe complétement. Il adore ça.

Harry retourne à sa place initiale et contemple son amant. Il est beau, offert ainsi dans sa glorieuse nudité. Son membre est tendu à son maximum, du précome luisant déjà à l'extrémité. Le gentleman se lèche les lèvres. Il voit le torse d'Eggsy se lever en spasmes irréguliers, son souffle complétement inégal et incertain. Il passe rapidement une main sur son propre membre et sent l'anneau en silicone qui l'a empêché de jouir immédiatement à la vue de ce spectacle hautement érotique.

Il prend une des jambes d'Eggsy, l'installe sur son épaule et s'affaire à embrasser, lécher, mordiller sa cheville, à l'endroit qu'il sait extrêmement sensible. Le tissu soyeux l'empêche de voir mais décuple ses sens. Eggsy s'accroche plus fort au bord du bureau alors que son amant remonte le long de sa jambe. Il s'arrête un temps sur son genou, effleure l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de relâcher sa jambe afin de sucer la peau tendre de ses hanches. Une de ses mains autour de son membre, tire et caresse avec une vigueur délectable.

Eggsy goûte encore plus la saveur de la bouche d'Harry lorsque celui-ci, après un long voyage sur son torse et une étape où ses tétons ont été savamment effleurés, arrive contre ses lèvres. Il joue avec la langue d'Harry, voudrait poser ses mains contre ces joues rasées de près. Il tire sur ses liens, la chemise craque mais ne cède pas. _Putain de tissu anglais_.

Galahad s'attaque à son cou et Eggsy ne retient plus ses grognements. Il se délecte également des sons que son amant veut étouffer sans le pouvoir vraiment. Il adore quand celui-ci devient expressif lorsqu'ils baisent : pour Eggsy, cela veut dire que l'armure de chevalier d'Harry s'abaisse et laisse place à l'homme qui aime le sexe sauvage et sans tabou. Harry s'est redressé et s'occupe désormais du membre du plus jeune qui continue à pousser des gémissements affolants.

Harry s'amuse avec le gland rougi d'Eggsy, il le lèche, se délecte du précome qui a une saveur unique. Une de ses mains fait rouler les testicules alors que l'autre pince puis caresse alternativement les tétons dressés.

Le jeune homme n'est plus qu'un ensemble de sensations et de désir. La chemise blanche lui irrite les poignets à force de tirer dessus pour s'en libérer. Il veut mettre ses mains sur la tête d'Harry, décoiffer ses cheveux parfaits, l'obliger à l'avaler. Mais il sait qu'Harry ne le laisserait pas faire alors il supplie son mentor de le prendre, de le baiser ici et maintenant. Il répété les « s'il te plaît Harry » comme on prierait un dieu miséricordieux.

Alors, Harry, dans son immense bonté, arrête ses caresses et place Eggsy correctement. Il remonte avec sa langue le long des abdominaux, donne un coup aux tétons douloureusement sensibles et s'allonge sur son amant, leurs sexes parfaitement alignés. Il embrasse la mâchoire carrée, sourit encore plus en sentant les suppliques de sa recrue effleurer sa joue et mord le lobe tendre de son oreille. Il murmure.

« C'est cela que tu attendais, Eggsy ? C'est ce que tu voulais en rentrant ce soir à la maison ? »

Eggsy secoue vigoureusement la tête, la respiration courte. Harry reprend.

« Tu vas être un jeune homme obéissant, Eggsy, tu ne jouiras que lorsque je te le dirai. Nous allons profiter de ce que tu nous as ramené. Je veux te prendre de plusieurs façons, profiter de ton étroitesse encore et encore. Et je ne veux aucun son, Eggsy, aucun. Apprends à te taire ce soir.

\- Tu seras ma perte, chuchote le jeune homme complétement excité.

\- J'ai dit aucun bruit, Eggsy. »

Ses doigts s'attardent sur les lèvres rouges d'avoir été malmenées, appréciant la texture satiné et lisse. Il en presse légèrement le milieu et la bouche d'Eggsy s'ouvre automatiquement, avalant les trois doigts qu'Harry lui présente. Le gentleman contemple avec quelle envie ses doigts disparaissent dans la bouche d'Eggsy qui suce, lèche, réalisant la tâche comme un élève appliqué. Une fois qu'il juge le résultat satisfaisant, il les sort, suit une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à l'entrée de son amant, passant entre les côtés qui se soulèvent au rythme de son souffle saccadé, tournant autour de son nombril, caressant les os iliaques apparents, évitant soigneusement le sexe épais et arrivant entre les fesses charnues.

Pendant que son partenaire le prépare, explore et fouille avec attention comme si c'était la première fois, Eggsy se retient de faire le moindre bruit. Sauf que ça lui paraît impossible : sa vue obstruée, ses mains attachées, ses efforts pour ne pas jouir sont déjà trop de choses à contrôler. De plus, Harry sait exactement où aller pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il pousse ainsi un cri qui ressemble plus à un miaulement et qui a pour conséquence de faire arrêter son amant. Sans pour autant sortir ses doigts, il attrape un des bouts de la cravate et l'enfonce dans la bouche d'Eggsy.

« Je t'interdis de la lâcher. Tu as compris, Eggsy ? »

Le jeune homme hoche vigoureusement la tête et reprend sa place. Le bois contre son dos n'est pas confortable, ses bras tendus vers l'arrière commencent à lui faire mal, le tissu dans sa bouche n'est pas agréable mais il ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs. Et lorsque son mentor le pénètre sans hésitation, d'un seul coup, toutes ses idées se brouillent et il prend ce qu'Harry lui offre.

Les mains d'Harry sont sur sa taille, elles le plaquent contre la surface plane et le maintiennent juste au bord afin que le sexe puisse entrer entièrement en lui. Il sent chaque détail du membre de Harry, chaque veine gonflée et ça le fait encore plus grogner malgré la cravate.

Harry se concentre. Il alterne les mouvements profonds et rapides et ceux plus lents. Il sait que ce rythme irrégulier plait à son amant à un point inimaginable. La torture est sensuelle, intense pour lui aussi. Il remercie intérieurement sa recrue : sans le cockring qui l'empêche de jouir, il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps.

Il baisse les yeux vers son membre, appréciant de le voir s'introduire dans Eggsy jusqu'à l'anneau noir. Il remonte son regard vers le sexe luisant du jeune homme. Il est rouge, son gland est totalement à découvert. Il pulse à chaque fois qu'Harry s'enfonce plus loin et un peu de liquide se répand dessus. Harry se demande comment Eggsy fait pour se retenir autant. Son homme est une source inépuisable de surprises.

Harry Hart est quelqu'un de possessif, il aime que tout soit fait à sa guise, c'est un de ses défauts. Il le sait et ses précédentes relations n'ont jamais pu l'accepter réellement. Il s'était fait une raison jusqu'à ce qu'un délinquant de 26 ans entre dans sa vie et la bouleverse complétement. Eggsy accepte tout de lui, lui fait une confiance absolue tout en conservant son propre caractère et ses propres envies. Il est docile mais pas totalement soumis. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. C'est exactement ce qui _leur_ fallait.

Les coups s'accélèrent. Harry effleure d'un doigt le sexe d'Eggsy, étale le précome sur toute la surface. C'est le moment. Il entre une dernière fois, Eggsy sent le silicone frapper son entrée alors que le gland d'Harry touche sa prostate. Le plus jeune ne sait plus comment respirer, sa tête se balance de droite à gauche, le tissu de sa chemise craque. Un de ses pieds lâche le coin de la table et vient se placer autour des hanches de son mentor, le forçant ainsi à rester en lui.

Et Harry comprend.

Il se retire lentement, embrasse au passage le grain de beauté qui se trouve sur le frein de son amant. Eggsy ne comprend pas, il se sent abandonné. Il grogne sa désapprobation et cherche avec ses jambes son mentor. Soudain, il constate que la tension autour de ses bras a disparu. Mécaniquement, il place ses mains près de son sexe, voulant se toucher pour en finir au plus vite. Tout aussi brusquement, son bâillon lui est enlevé, sa vue lui est rendue et il voit son amant penché au-dessus de lui. Il se retourne sur le côté.

Le torse d'Harry est constellé de gouttes de sueur. Son sexe n'a jamais été aussi gros et rouge. Eggsy a un sourire fier : il a bien fait de ramener ses affaires à South Kensington. Il remonte son regard pour trouver celui de son amant. Le plaisir, l'excitation luisent dans les yeux mais aussi de la fierté et de l'amour. Même s'il ne pensait pas cela possible, le désir d'Eggsy augmente encore à la vision de cette étincelle de tendresse au milieu de tant de luxure.

« Descend. »

Eggsy sait exactement quoi faire. L'air insolent, ses yeux bleus toujours plantés dans ceux d'Harry, il glisse du bureau, le contourne et pose ses genoux à terre, dos à Harry. Il sent que ce dernier tombe également sur le sol. Légèrement plus grand que lui, le sexe d'Harry lui arrive au creux des reins. Il se pousse contre le torse puissant, les bras d'Harry le serrant contre lui. Il penche la tête en arrière, ses cheveux trempés rencontrant l'épaule d'Harry et il laisse Harry prendre impérieusement sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé.

Harry est partout et Eggsy sait que lorsqu'il lui demandera de jouir, cela sera comme mourir et renaître en même temps. Les mains câlines tracent des arabesques sur son torse, s'amusent avec ses tétons. Tant de douceur est à la fois insupportable et délicieux. Mais il connait son amant : ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Une légère pression entre ses omoplates le pousse à quatre pattes. Il pose sa joue contre le sol, creuse son dos, écarte les jambes afin de permettre à Harry de se placer derrière lui.

« Oui, Eggsy. C'est exactement comme ça que je te veux. »

Harry prend en main son sexe et pénètre sans plus attendre une nouvelle fois son amant. Il ne cherche plus qu'une chose : faire jouir Eggsy. Alors, il s'applique, s'exécute comme le gentleman qu'il est, trouve la prostate à chaque fois. Le jeune homme ne retient plus ses cris, déverse une litanie de mots où se mêlent les injures, les suppliques, les « je t'aime » et son prénom.

Il accélère encore. Lorsqu'il sent qu'Eggsy ne peut plus, lorsqu'il voit les tremblements de ce corps qu'il adore, que les mains de son partenaire griffent le sol, que tout son corps pousse vers lui, Harry sourit.

« Vas-y, Eggsy. C'est très bien. »

Et Eggsy jouit avec de grands jets, tâchant le tapis, la respiration coupée. Il a l'impression que rien d'autre n'existe hormis Harry. Le front contre le sol, il reprend contenance peu à peu. Harry est encore en lui et c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu finalement. Il aimerait lui dire combien il l'aime, qu'il voudrait se mettre à genoux et passer son temps à l'admirer, à le servir et à l'aimer, à n'être qu'à lui, à ne toucher que lui et à ne vivre que pour lui. Sauf que tout ça, il ne le fera jamais ou alors que partiellement. Par contre, il peut lui faire comprendre et, encore déboussolé par l'orgasme somptueux qu'il vient d'avoir, il se retourne, pousse Harry contre le sol et commence à sucer son sexe aussi dur et beau que du.

Les mains de son mentor trouvent de suite ses cheveux qu'il agrippe avec force. Il prend entièrement le membre dans sa bouche, poussant sa langue afin de faire plus de place. Le gland suintant tape au fond de sa gorge. Aidé de ses dents, il enlève l'anneau en silicone de la queue d'Harry. Ce dernier semble perdre son sang-froid et Eggsy adore ça. Il crache le cockring sur le sol et se remet à la tâche.

Il aime la sensation du sexe lourd d'Harry contre sa langue. Il aime effleurer de ses dents la veine qui palpite en rythme avec son cœur. Il aime goûter le liquide qui coule du sommet. Il aime sentir ses lèvres frapper contre la base du membre. Il aime embrasser le gland rougi. Il aime lécher avidement toute la longueur incroyable qui lui est offerte. Enfin, il aime cajoler les testicules gorgés alors qu'il reprend toute la verge dans sa bouche. Et Harry aime ça aussi.

Eggsy sait exactement comment faire plaisir à Harry. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, il a appris à le sucer et il sait que ses fellations font toujours un grand effet à son amant. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry n'a aucune envie de profiter de l'expertise de sa recrue. L'attente a assez duré. Alors, il ne prend même pas la peine de faire monter le plaisir et oblige Eggsy à le sucer vite et fort. Des grognements satisfaits répondent à ses mouvements. Ainsi, Harry jouit dans un cri inarticulé, plaquant Eggsy contre lui pendant de longues secondes où le jeune agent ne peut plus respirer et avale le sperme chaud.

La pression sur ses cheveux se fait plus lâche, la main n'oblige plus, elle caresse. Eggsy abandonne le sexe encore dur et se remonte afin de se lover dans les bras de son amant. Ils ont tous les deux la respiration irrégulière et les yeux fermés. Ils mettent plus de temps que d'habitude à reprendre leurs esprits, Harry ne sait même pas s'il arrivera de nouveau à avoir un rythme cardiaque régulier.

« Waouh. Putain, c'était trop bon, Harry. Tu crois qu'on peut crever de trop de sexe ? »

Harry ouvre les yeux et les baisse vers son amant qui le regarde avec adoration, un large sourire sur son visage magnifique. Il embrasse le sommet de son crâne et resserre son étreinte.

« Ce serait la plus belle des façons de mourir. »


End file.
